


A Night To Remember

by iavenjqasdf



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frotting, M/M, Skinship, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/pseuds/iavenjqasdf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui calls Silas to his treehouse during a victory celebration</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @utsuges and @espanya for encouragement and beta-ing!

“Another victory for Nohr!”

“HURRAH!”

The crowd roared, a few people lifting their tankards into the air in a show of solidarity, sending droplets of ale splashing through the air. They'd won a fairly major battle with minimal casualties the previous day, and drinks and chatter flowed equally freely from the mouths of the revelers as they celebrated their victory.

"Hey, Mr. Altruist! Master Kamui requests your presence in his treehouse immediately." 

Cyrus didn't need to turn around to know that harsh voice belonged to Joker. The man seemed constantly bitter, not unlike a cup of oversteeped tea, whenever he wasn’t with the prince. 

Cyrus gave a small nod in Joker’s direction and excused himself from the group of soldiers he was standing with. He’d noticed Kamui himself was absent, having briefly stopped by the congratulate a few people before retreating to his hideout. He broke away from the throng of rowdy troops to pay him a visit

Halfway to the treehouse, he was startled by a sudden explosion in the distance. He whipped his head around on alert, before spying the fading glimmers of a firework above. As if on cue, another sailed through the night sky, detonating in a shower of golden embers. Cyrus stopped briefly at a small bridge to admire them, accidentally bumping into Zero in the process.

“Ah, Cyrus. Pleasure running into you here. Enjoying the display, I take it?” the outlaw purred, his good eye’s gaze focusing on the young cavalier before returning to the reflection of fireworks in the water.

“Oh, yeah. I was just on my way up to Master Kamui’s place.” Cyrus smiled politely.

“Hoho, getting yourself up for Kamui isn’t too hard… I wonder what he has in store for you.”

“I’m not sure. Joker just told me he wanted to see me.” Cyrus turned and tried to keep walking, but Zero leaned casually on the railing, blocking his path.

“Ah, so it seems Master Kamui is desperate for some companionship. He’s had quite a bit to drink, and I heard him wailing when I passed,” Zero paused, leaning in close enough that Cyrus could feel his hot breath against him. “Of course, I assumed that was your doing…” he grinned, relishing Cyrus’s discomfort at the implication. 

The cavalier’s cheeks flushed red at the words. He took a step backwards, as if cornered by a wild dog. “H-hey! I’ve- we’ve never done anything like that! We’re just friends, Zero!” he stammered, eliciting a small chuckle from the rogue.

“My sincerest apologies. I forgot that precious Cyrus is too purehearted and kind for such… lewdness. I’ll leave you to it, in any case,” Zero grinned once more as he finally left, leaving Cyrus alone once more. He exhaled a single, shaky breath. Why does Leon keep this creep around?

He planted his foot on the bottom rung of the ladder, carefully lifting himself to the next, then the next, keeping his eyes up. For once, he was glad he was unarmored; while vital for keeping himself alive on the battlefield, his shaking fingers couldn’t handle the extra weight right now.

He pulled himself onto the porch as soon as he was high enough to reach it, rapping at the door gently. “Kamui? You sent for me?” he called after a moment. He heard a faint shuffling from the other side, before Kamui called for him to come in. He wiped his boots on the small mat laid by the door before entering, finding Kamui sitting at the side of his bed, smiling hazily. A faint blush decorated the prince’s face as he patted the bed next to him in a silent invitation. 

Cyrus seated himself a respectable distance from Kamui, though he knew from experience that gap would soon be closed. Kamui was quite the odd man, especially fond of inviting his comrades up here for one of his infamous “petting” sessions. Odder still was that Kamui seemingly saw nothing sexual about them; he simply instructed his subordinate to sit still as he held their face, ran his fingers through their hair, and so on, leaving them with heightened morale, though somewhat confused. 

Cyrus seemed to be on the receiving end of these sessions more and more lately, but he tried not to dwell upon it. This wasn’t indicative of any special feelings for him, it was just Kamui’s way of expressing his completely platonic affection. That’s all.

The silence seemed to drag on for minutes as Kamui stared at Cyrus, who sat awaiting further instruction. “Ah, Cyrus… I’m glad ‘yer here,” Kamui spoke at last, wavering slightly as he slid over to sit next to him. Cyrus swallowed. So it was going to be one of these evenings, after all. 

Kamui slowly brought his hand to the Cyrus’s cheek. His blush intensified; in his nervousness, he hadn’t noticed Kamui wasn’t wearing his gloves like he usually did. The feeling of the prince’s bare skin against his own brought to mind those licentious thoughts Zero had summoned earlier.

Kamui’s fingertips tenderly stroked Cyrus’s face, leaving what felt like tiny trails of fire in their wake. A few anxious beads of sweat formed on the back of his neck; perhaps it was the cheerful atmosphere outside or the loosened inhibitions within him, but Kamui seemed less restrained tonight. A small giggle left him as he playfully flicked at a curl of Cyrus’s silver hair, the sound sending a tiny chill up the cavalier’s spine. He couldn’t help but shut his eyes. This was all too much, too overwhelming, and he couldn’t afford to lose his composure on a night as important as this.

He opened his eyes a moment later to find Kamui’s hand withdrawn, a small whine gurgling from his throat that struck a pang of sadness in Cyrus’s heart. “Wh-what’s wrong, Kamui? Why did you stop?” he asked, struggling to keep his voice even, not letting a single hint of his frayed nerves seep through.

“Your eyes… you closed your eyes…” Kamui murmured, gliding his thumb over the top of Cyrus’s cheek to emphasize his point. “Your eyes are so beautiful… I wanna see them when I’m touching you…”

Cyrus laughed awkwardly, unsure of how exactly he was to take that, when Kamui’s hand moved down, stroking Cyrus’s clean-shaven chin. He froze; Kamui usually never went lower than this, and he didn’t know how to ask what he was doing without scaring him off. Cyrus’s breath hitched as Kamui traveled lower still, ghosting over Cyrus’s throat and down to his collar, where it now joined his other hand and began to fumble with the first button. “Wait, Kamui,” he began, but the prince seemingly took no notice as he continued to struggle with the shirt.

That was more than Cyrus could take.

Cyrus brought his right hand to Kamuis’ and firmly detached them from his clothes, before standing from the bed. Kamui followed him with his gaze, remaining seated with a confused look on his face. “Cyrus?”

Cyrus tried to hide his face with his hands as he moved mortified towards the door. His guts were twisted into a tight knot, and as ashamed as he was to admit it, the ministrations had affected his body lower as well. “K-Kamui, I’m sorry, but I just…” his voice trailed off as he rested his hand on the doorknob, gathering the courage to face his friend one final time before leaving.

“But- isn’t this what you wanted?” Kamui’s voice was suddenly small and shaky, and Cyrus realized the poor boy was just as scared of all this as he was. “I thought- since, well, you’re so devoted to me, I thought you wanted to…”

Cyrus mustered the strength to face his lord, and felt his chest clench as he saw the tears streaming down Kamui’s face. “Kamui…” There was no way he could leave him in such a state. He stepped away from the door and returned to the bed, cautiously putting an arm around Kamui’s shoulder. 

The prince’s head drooped as he sobbed softly, running a blade through Cyrus’s heart with each muffled tremble of his body. “Kamui, please don’t cry. It’s just… I didn’t know you felt this way.”

Kamui sniffled, looking up into Cyrus’s eyes with such longing it sent another chill through the cavalier’s body. “So… you don’t hate me?” he whimpered, hesitantly placing his hand over the other man’s draped across his shoulder.

“Of course not! I’d never leave you, Master Kamui,” Cyrus quickly answered. “In fact, I-” he stumbled, the words screeching to a halt in his throat. Could he do this? Should he do this? If it turned out he was wrong, he risked ruining the friendship he’d spent a decade chasing after, but if not now, then when?

Cyrus decided to take the plunge. “I love you, Kamui.”

Kamui remained silent in thought for a moment, and panic struck Cyrus like an axe to the ribs. Gods, why did I say that? What kind of idiotic-

“I love you, too, Cyrus,” Kamui whispered, before practically throwing himself atop the cavalier, pressing their lips together in a clumsy facsimile of a kiss. Cyrus blinked, before realizing what was happening, letting the warmth and happiness course through his veins as he kissed Kamui back. His arms circled around the prince’s lithe torso, squeezing him against his chest as a few tears trickled from his now-closed eyes. He tried to take note of all the sensations of this first embrace; the faint taste of cherries on Kamui’s lips, the adorable trembles of his body against Cyrus’s, the scent of the freshly washed sheets of the bed.

It felt as if it lasted a lifetime, and truthfully, Cyrus wouldn’t have minded if that was the case. All that mattered at the moment was that Kamui loved him back, and he could finally shower the prince in all the adoration and love he’d been holding back. Their mouths finally parted, Kamui panting slightly to recover from that breathless flurry of passion. He tried to rise, but Cyrus’s arms held him firmly in place, pinned against his beaming lover.

“I’m never going to let you go again, Kamui,” he grinned, eyes brimming with joyful tears.

“Knock it off, Cyrus!” Kamui laughed, planting another quick kiss on his cheek. “How am I supposed to take care of us otherwise?”

Cyrus cocked an eyebrow. “What do you mean, take care oooOOOooooh,” a moan escaped Cyrus as Kamui shifted his hips, pressing his hardness against Cyrus’s.

“You’re not the only one who likes being touched so much, ya know,” Kamui teased, rubbing against Cyrus again until his grip loosened enough for him to escape entirely. He hooked his fingers around Cyrus’s waistband, and the cavalier lifted his hips slightly to help Kamui remove his pants and smallclothes.

Cyrus’s shaft stood erect, and Kamui loosely wrapped a hand around it and stroked as he tried to wiggle out of his pants with the other. Losing his balance, he found himself tumbling to the floor with his leggings around his ankles, resulting in a hearty laugh from Cyrus. Kamui sheepishly stood once more, erection now on display, and straddled Cyrus.

Kamui spit into his palm and smeared their cocks with the slippery liquid, before bringing them together and pumping in time. Cyrus’s voice grew higher with each thrust, his moans almost sounding like squeaks as his fingers curled in the bed sheets. Kamui placed a hand by Cyrus’s head to steady himself, and the cavalier kissed up his wrist and arm, desperate for release.

“Oh, Kamui...” he managed, and another surge of pleasure jolted him when he made contact with the prince’s eyes, clouded with lust. “I’m gonna- come here!” he gasped, before grabbing Kamui, sending him sprawling over himself as he desperately pressed their lips together once more.

With a final pump, Cyrus let out a low, drawn-out moan against Kamui’s mouth, jism pooling on his belly as his body shook with each wave of release. Kamui sped up his strokes against Cyrus’s twitching cock, and soon he too was caught in the same wave of ecstasy, groaning his lover’s name as his seed spilled, mingling with Cyrus’s.

Kamui collapsed breathlessly against Cyrus, chest heaving as the cavalier reached for a nearby blanket, mindlessly trying to clean himself off. Kamui laughed when he saw his lover dabbing uselessly at the mess on his abdomen.

“Felicia’s gonna kill you for this, you know,” he giggled, leaving a chaste peck at the tip of Cyrus’s nose.

“Let her. At least I’ll die happy,” he answered, hugging Kamui tightly against him once again as they drifted off to the muffled sound of fireworks outside.


End file.
